


The Quest Of Smaug

by WhoLockHead



Category: Merlin (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Is smaug nice?, Merlin Crossover, Smaug - Freeform, bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockHead/pseuds/WhoLockHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had reached the deepest part of the lonely mountain that he has traveled so far to reach. He has got his order, but when he gets there has his fear beaten him? Can Bilbo get the treasures, claim the mountain and re-group with the drawves or will the entrancing Dragon make him do something he never signed up for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story is another interpretation of the Hobbit.I have started changing the story line from where Bilbo reaches The Lonely mountain. This story is in no way meant to be true full to the plot from this point in the novel but it is meant to be a continuation from this point, and yes, smaug is meant to be the dragon from Merlin. I had alot of fun writing this and i would love for you guys to inform me if you want a update, as i might work quicker :D

Bilbo wondered down the cold passage way, leaving the terrified dwarves huddled on top of the slope leading into the darkness. Bilbo, despite his good vision and his ability to be quick on his feet, kept stumbling over the tiniest of rocks. He took smaller steps until he was practically not moving at all and then stopped when he felt the slope evened out into a flat slab of rock beneath him.

Bilbo didn’t really know what to expect. He had not got much knowledge of the outside world other than the current adventures and the books his mother used to show him, but Bilbo firmly believed this “smaug” wasn’t going to be a nice dragon. He could feel the cold air rushing around him. Even this far in the mountain the cold air seemed to freeze him and he could feel the dampness of the air on his skin.

Bilbo could see the faint outline of a stone arch ahead. He had long ago turned off his lantern so what he saw was probably more instinct than eyesight. He shuffled his feet slightly across the ground so he didn’t loss his footing then he leant against the stone archway with the palm of his hand, only thinking about rest and safety. A dark figured laid across from him. He was higher up and his size was immense, but poor Bilbo couldn’t see the dragon’s large figure through the darkness .Bilbo must have waited there hours. He in fact laid against the cold archway hoping the darkness would cease so he could continue. He probably fell asleep to despite his edginess, and when he opened his eyes a funnel of light filtered through the dark caverns and illuminated the dark, red outline of the myth he had travelled so far to see.

Bilbo was frightened. He was startled the moment he opened his eyes but the dragon had been watching him, there was no escape. “Bilbo, son of Bungo. Hobbit of the shire” echoed the dragon. His voice, deep and menacing, yet slightly entrancing. Bilbo lost for words, stuttered. “Actually… I-“Bilbo stuttered some more. The dragon rose from his feet slightly steering the now apparent gold underneath him.

“I prefer Bilbo; I don’t carry such honourable title.” Pause. “My apologies Hobbit” laughed the dragon. Bilbo was surprised. He had traveled all this way only for the dragon to know exactly who he was, the plan was ruined.

“Dragons don’t know Hobbits, therefore how do you know of me” Said Bilbo, trying to seem brave in front of Smaug. Bilbo became more and more aware of the gold in his present, he had after all promised the dwarves that he would steal back their treasures, he was their burglar.

“Oh I know of you Hobbit, you are he, protector of Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, future King of under the Mountain. Bilbo was now anxious and angry at the dragon. “Present King! You killed his people, and destroyed the throne of oakensheild.” The dragon laughed once more. “Hobbit! I didn’t think you could be so naive, I didn’t steal it, I needed to stall the coronation of Thorin, so he was ready when his time came. Bilbo was aware that he had been down here for awhile, as when he arrived it was night, and now the daylight was clearly lighting up the cave.

Bilbo needed to steal some treasures and leave, but the dragon was almost endearing. “Thorin is ready Bilbo, whereas before he was not. One cannot reach Greatness, till Greatness has reached them.” Bilbo was now more confused than he had been on his entire journey. “ And? How am I his protector, what do you want from me.”

“Haven’t you proved it already Bilbo, you got him here unharmed.” The dragon suddenly rose to his feet and was now towering over him. “I’ve helped many protectors help their kings, and traveled many lands to see you.” Bilbo was now scared of the dragon he started to lean away from him. “A deal! I take the gold, and you leave. Then I will protect Thorin.” Bilbo said apprehensively.

“Oh Bilbo you don’t understand! My time here is done, a young mage needs me in another land to accompany the rise of king Arthur, the kingdom is Thorin’s once more.” Bilbo now brave and ready to confront this dragon moved towards him. “Yes? And what’s the catch? There is always a catch” The dragon shifted his weight the bared his teeth in almost a smile structure then prepared to speak. “Well there is one thing.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the dragon want from him? And how much would he have to give up to do it?

Silence.

It seemed to cling to every essence of the dark cave.Bilbo could sense his next sentence, or at least sense that it wasn't going to be good news.The dragon stayed silent for as long as possible before slightly tilting his head in Bilbos direction. "You were never meant to come out of this alive."Bilbo wasn't that shocked but he felt for the archway once more so he could perch his weight upon it. "I'm surprised I have." Bilbo replied quietly, it seemed more like he was talking to himself than the dragon. Bilbo avoided the dragons eye contact and stared straight off into space.

"How does it happen?" Bilbo said after some more extended silence. The dragon shifted and couldn't decide how to reply. "How does it happen!". Bilbo repeated, loudly and with force. It only took seconds for him to realize he was talking to a dragon again and then he folded his shoulders down and his head into his chest. Bilbo sobbed silently, in fact it was so quiet, and so innocent only up close, or with eyesight as good as the dragons, would you of been able to tell. "You was not meant to last this long, but death is inevitable, you and Thorin cannot live if he is to be king." 

"How do you know?" Bilbo sniffed  
"I did not see you in the vision, therefor it cannot come true with you still here." Bilbo staggered slightly as he feel closer to the floor and quickly pulled himself up.The darkness and dampness made Bilbo think of home more than ever as it was so horrible in comparison, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to sit outside his hobbit hole smoking a pipe until the sun went down.The thought alone would of made him cry if he wasn't already in tears.

"Thorin would die for me.If i die, he will prevent it, which inevitably will kill him." The dragon considered the thought and simply replied with a roar that resembled a sigh. " I can't die...I can't die... I can't die." Bilbo repeated over and over again. It echoed around them and haunted Bilbo each time he said it. Bilbo started pacing, but getting further and further away from smaug as he did. "Kill me!" Bilbo eventually concluded. "Kill me now, it will be quick, painless and i will die a hero."

"I cannot, that would unbalance my destiny young hobbit. I couldn't bare to slay anymore innocent creatures." Bilbo was becoming mad.He had hear the tales of him killing hundreds of drawves and animals.He was reckless! Ruthless! "You have already done your damage!" Bilbo shouted. He was losing his mind, and his temper. "Dont worry hobbit, its already done it damage on me".

The Hobbit paced again and started to speak quickly. "So what now? I leave here empty handed, without gold. The drawves hate me. I walk off in the night. Some drawves look for me and probably die. You fly off to another land and leave them debating whether you will return for months. Kili and Fili have to look after Thorin as they are the only two young enough to do it. I leave Gloin, Oin? The others. I walk and die a coward. Disappear in the night and the only contribution the hobbit will have in this tale will be single handily leading the rest of the drawves to die looking for him? 

"I will protect Thorin." The dragon replied. Bilbo felt weight push down on his chest. 

"I suppose you're right. Whats a adventure without a little heartbreak." And with that Bilbo solemnly picked up one gold piece and staggered back up the slope to meet his fellow travelers. To meet his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! Hopefully will update soon! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! i did it quickly and will fix them soon.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo knew his fate, but how was he going to tell the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ~  
> I really love writing this story for you guys, but let me know if you want to continue as i have these new ideas and i feel i might re-focus my attention if you guys don't mind the longer wait. But if you like it i will continue it as normal.

Bilbo just accepted his fate for the first time since he arrived on this journey, it may not be what he expected but he finally felt purpose, not for his death, but for what he had already achieved. He was a simple hobbit. He liked breakfast in the morning and dinner at precisely five o'clock (unlike the Drawves, who seemed to feast at ghastly hours of the day). He found joy in the sunrise and the sound of the flowing river by his hobbit hole, and the smell of grass soothed him.

If you looked for the stereotypical Hobbit he was it. Simple minded, and not looking for adventure. Bilbo however couldn't denied that since he was a little hobbit, all he had dream of was a purpose and fulfillment. He needed to feel important, and that was his weakness. The journey had given him everything he never knew he wanted. Even now he knew, even though he was walking to his death, he felt more powerful than he had felt before.

The un-easy feeling was pressing on his chest as he shuffled up the step, dirty slope. He still couldn't see his way, but now, less nervous, he could judge his direction. His mind seemed to wonder and it wasn't long till he stood just inside the stone passage door that he had come. It was now slightly perched open so he could see his surroundings and he didn't wish to open it further to meet the drawves on the other side.

Passing that door would mean commitment to his death .He could forever stay on this side of the door and never have to face it. He knew he had to of course but standing there for several minuets allowed him to feel in control once more. It was when the gust picked up outside, and a small breeze flew in, that he sneezed cutely but loudly. Small dust particles of the dirt slope beneath him had cause him to sneeze loud enough to wake Bombur. His big paw like hand retrench the door open, he burped as he did so.

"BILBO, HE IS BACK!" he exclaimed. Just Bilbo's luck! It was nightfall, maybe if he had crept through the passage he might of been able to pass the once sleeping drawves and escape over the hills. But now they all gather around him. many tugging at his clothes, some checking for scars. Thorin stood at the back of the company, observing...

Bilbo raised the one gold coin to stop them. Silence. "My parting gift" Bilbo tossed it on the floor. Thorin walked to the front. He simply glared at Bilbo to continue. " I-" He stopped holding back sadness, and fear then continued more confidently. " I leave tonight, this is my symbol to show you its there, all of it! Everything you came for. I didn't get it because the dragon warned me not to strain my small arms, awfully understanding of a dragon he was." Bilbo gestured to above him as he heard the rustling of the ground. The stars disappeared as the dragons great red wings appeared, then swung into the breeze, off into the distance. The drawves flinched and almost fled. "He is gone kingdom is yours."

Bilbo turned on his heels and went to leave. Thorin grabbed him by the arms and placed him in front of him. " What about your share hobbit?" Bilbo squirmed. " You shall come back with us and lead the way, or else we will make you." Thorin was trying to joke in his own kind of way, as he now felt compassion for this hobbit. Bilbo only saw him as a threat as he said it.

"I DON'T GO WITH YOU ANYMORE." Bilbo screamed, anxious and leaping from Thorin's grasp. He quickly drew his sword (the sting) he poised it in front of him. "I'm leaving and none of you can stop me, i don't want to be involved anymore. I'm a hobbit not an adventure. I would like it to stay that way." With his heart beating fast and his sweaty palms he ran round the corner into the trees, slipping on the ring in his pocket. He dispersed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo needs to escape the dwarves and fulfil the dragons wishes.

The wind rustled with the cold nigh time breeze. It was hard to tell if the leaves moved with the wind or something else entirely.The forest was dark and just off in the distance a small fire could be seem, and the sound of commotion drifted all around the lonely mountain.The sound was of shouting dwarves and of the crashing of feet. Fili and Kili could be seen darting through the trees, but they were unsure of the direction to head. So they just seemed to follow the sounds of footsteps and the unusual patterns in the wind.

The small hobbit carried on running as fast as his feat could carry him. Despite being invisible, he could still be heard, and when morning came, he would cast a shadow. Bilbo looked behind him to see the two athletic, young dwarves chasing him. He knew he had to lose them, he couldn't be caught. He also needed to persuade the dwarves to head back to camp where they could remain safe and away from danger.

All difficult tasks until Bilbo had a brilliant idea. Now you see Bilbo couldn't lose them or let him be seen ; So he grabbed the leaves with his hands as he ran, making large amounts of noise as he did so.This allowed the dwarves to have something to follow. Bilbo lucky was a good five minuets ahead of them now so he had time to slow his pace. The hobbit was not as athletic as the young dwarves.

The quick river rippled down the middle of the pathway. Bilbo stopped and quickly ripped his waistcoat off him and hung it from a tree above. It occurred to Bilbo they might of got closer so he peered over a large bolder and still saw them slightly up the hill he had just come.His heart pounded. He continued. He tor of some parts of his trousers and dangled them over the edge into the river. Last but not least he balanced the sting across his palm, and after closing his eyes to handle the pain, he slashed down the centre. He got a trickle of blood and rubbed it on the waistcoat hanging above him.

Bilbo screamed slightly as he didn't cope well with pain.He wanted to leave but he couldn't. He ached and he was hyperventilating. Fili and Kili were less than two minuets away. So hastily he did what was necessary. A large echoing scream travelled in the forest. Fili and Kili momentarily paused then quickened their pace to follow the direction of the noise. 

They arrived at a feirce river that crossed the path. Laying there was traces of Bilbos clothes, blood smeared all across them. Traces of these clothes in a slight bloodstained river, and laid on the side was a red tarnished sting, Bilbos most prized possession (other than the ring).  
Kili let out a cry that mimicked Bilbo's, while Fili paced nervously looking around the area. "The little guy couldn't last half an hour on his own." Kili wept.

"Probably a wild boar." Fili stated

"Or.. a goblin?" Kili gulped

"NO, it couldn't be!" 

Fili grabbed Kili and lead him back to camp.They either needed to inform the dwarves of the death, or at least tell them that his injuries were probably to great, and he would die. Wherever he was. They took the blood stained sting for proof.

Bilbo felt his heart drop as he appeared from behind one of the trees. He slipped the ring into his pocket when he saw the dwarves were far enough away. Bilbo again had to hold tears back. He already missed the dwarves and Gandalf. He was a coward in their eyes now. Not to mention his out of character exit. He could never show his face if he wanted to. He was meant to kill himself but he didn't even have the courage to do that. Maybe he could sneak away and just allow them to believe he was dead? He wouldn't be in Thorins life, so neither the dragons vision if he did so.

This certainly was not the emotional journey he had planned on. Bilbo had got too attached to everyone, and he had hopped for at least a more honourable, fictional death. Bilbo needed to try and make it back to his hobbit hole, but he would never enjoy it if he didn't get back in one piece.He walked slightly away from the horrible scene that in the days to come would haunt him. His clothes ripped, and he was completely defenceless. Not even a sword to guide the way home.


	5. Chapter Five

The sun was rising over the hill as the light burst through the trees above him. The endless path wound and wound for what seemed like eternity. It had been quite a few days since Bilbo entered the forest called Mirkwood. However it turns out he got less distracted off the path than he did with the company. He didn't know how long he had been in the forest but he did reach the impossible end and he lifted himself through the last wild brush, into the fields that opened up in front of him.

He knew he could stop to visit Beorn (his old shape shifting friend.) Within any luck he might even see Gandalf there, but he couldn't risk being discovered by someone who knew Thorin. News could get back to him, and it could have a detrimental affect on Thorins future. Bilbo had lost enthusiasm to try and stay alive, he had hoped that if he didn't commit suicide on the way to the shire. that he would get ripped to shreds instead. Unlikely. Now Bilbo had got all the way here, his luck wouldn't continue to allow him a cowardly death. He knew if he wanted it he would have to do it himself.

Surly Bilbo couldn't stay alive to a healthy hobbit age... Could he? He would have to be discovered eventually? Maybe he still shows up in Smaugs vision on the other side of middle earth. He had so many thoughts bouncing around the cavern of his brain that he wondered aimlessly for miles and miles, without food or water. He was worn and tired. His beard stretching almost to his shoulders. His feet were losing hair and his eyes were dimming. All in the life of an adventuring hobbit... or so he presumed.

He walked.And walked. Occasionally gathering enough sense to sip water from a fast flowing stream or steal fruits that hung from low tress. Many times he simply lost conciousness while walking, instead of him actually settling down for some sleep. It was all to much for him, and the loss of his friends was driving him insane. A hobbit shouldn't grow such attachments to other creatures. The only other creatures (other than hobbits) that Bilbo was ever allowed to care about was that marvellous rabbit that slept in his garden.

It was unhealthy for Bilbo to carry so much guilt. He had travelled all that way to betray, hurt and upset the people he cared about. It was ludicrous for a hobbit to go on an adventure. Just ludicrous! He should of remembered that before leaving his hobbit hole. If he did so he might still have a home, life and a clean conscience. He must of been fast reaching Rivendale now. He could of been walking for months and he wouldn't of noticed the time fly. He had in fact been walking for two months and he was only a days walk from the elvish outskirts. To his dismay he was still alive, physically at least.

"I dare say that you will be late for the feast young Bilbo." Bilbo stopped, for it was one of the first voices he had heard in months. It hurt his ears to adjust and startled him but he didn't look towards the direction of the voice. "Your face looks worse than mine for once" The voice chuckled. "Better come with me, looks like we have things to discuss." The long bony fingers steered the anxious hobbit east. If the wizards calming atmosphere and firm sense or reality he had couldn't bring Bilbo back, nothing would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bilbo reaches Rivendale. Will he ever get home alive, or meet his end?

It was black. Only the faint buzz from inside his ear could confirm that he was alive. But he was stiff and couldn't move despite the tingle of the cool breeze on his skin. 

"He told you what happened with the dragon?"  
"Yes kind of, it was muddled and crazy, but he finished before passing out."  
"Do you think he will be ok?"  
"Ohhh i don't see why not."  
"This is no joke Gandalf, he is sick."  
"Ah mentally yes but you're forgetting one thing."  
"What"  
"He is Bilbo"

And with that the sound of talking grew fainter as the chamber door shut.Only then would his body allow him to sit up slowly, his arms struggling to support his weight as he dragged himself up. Bilbo laid in a faintly lit room. It was grand and open. The sunrise was filtering through the open double doors to the foot of his bed. The doors allowed cool air to fill the room.

Bilbo rustled his hair and rubbed his eyes. He was weak and even the cool breeze made him shudder. He couldn't remember anything, his last memory was being lead by Gandalf towards riven dale. He didn't even remember arriving. Bilbo was nervous but he crawled out of bed and shut the doors in front of him. Instantly much warmer he paced. His legs were so week he wobbled and he was unsure of where he was. Or even when he was. How long had he been out? Or at least out of his mind.  
Vine grew around the top of the roof and nature itself seemed to take over in the chamber. It was comforting to see something other than hills, but it wasn't home.

He could use his hobbit hole any time now. He needed the comfort of the warm fire and his brown wooden floors.The white tiles were awfully cold on his feet so he struggled back over to the large four poster bed of which he was awoken. The door creaked open. It seems as though the click of the double doors closing disturbed the people outside.  
" Bilbo!" Gandalf laughed, "its good to see you walking."

"It feels more like dying" Bilbo replied. He was feeling sick and his head was pounding. "I suppose any lack of food and encountering a famous dragon will do that to you." Gandalf continued to chuckle, he seemed in a really good mood. Bilbo just looked at him unamused then pulled the covers tight around him. They were silk and finely elvish made. "Rivendale." Pause. "I made it here then." 

"In time for the feast to! Although you ate everyone else food with your appetite. You also jabbed on about Smaug and death. Well of course that was before arguing with an elf mistress then passing out." Bilbo suddenly remembered. The elf had passed him in the crowd. For some reason she annoyed Bilbo and he lept at her with insults. "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What would my mother say with this disregard for manners?" Bilbo cried.

Gandalf laughed once more. "you will leave when in good strength, i trust you are eager to get home?"  
"Can i? Do i deserve it?" Bilbo muttered  
" I figure that if its fate that Smaug saw then late fate continue, don't force any actions yourself." Gandalf replied.

Bilbo suddenly inflated. He tried to stand up then stumbled. It wasn't long till Gandalf was hoisting him up. "I'm strong enough to go home I promise! Me and you! It will be a great journey home! Oh but i must thank the elves for their hospitality, and apologise for-

"Bilbo i shall not be accompany you. This is you adventure not mine." Bilbo didn't even wish to respond. He just sat on the corner of the bed in thought. "You know what i miss Gandalf?" Gandalf just looked at him intently. "My pipe, I havnt smoked in almost a year now." Gandalf seemed to almost bawl over in laughter this time. He was so happy around Bilbo. Gandalf needed no words. He simply pulled the pipe from his cloak and handed it to him.

He tapped the end of the pipe. "You know one day i will make the biggest smoke ring, even bigger than you!" Bilbo said weakly. He looked much healthier already. " Oh you know what Bilbo boy, I don't doubt it at all. And they sat smoking and talking for hours. Like life time friends. The sun rose, and the elves came and went. Till Bilbo finally seemed like Bilbo again.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk was long. A few weeks by now, and Bilbo was lucky to narrowly escape the claws of many vicious creatures. Lucky he had the ring. His back was aching, and his head was pounding. He blamed it on lack of sleep. As for his cough, it was something his dad used to say was contracted from too many adventures, and if his dad was still here Bilbo would get an ear full of many "I told you soes." Bilbo had learnt his lesson. 

He was in an almost trance again. He wasn't upset this time its just that the wind, noise and light after a while just merged into one. In fact Bilbo was quite content. He had heard news that the dwarves were happy ( apparently they also had a memorial for him.) Bilbo was also just dreaming of the sweet breakfasts and satisfying smokes that were waiting for him at home. Not to mention the first good night sleep in months.

Gandalf had seen him off from Rivendale with a hug and promise to meet up before the new decade, that was enough for Bilbo. Although he did already miss him and the rest of the company greatly, he could finally see the small corn field on the edge of the shire. Home. He was Home. And it was good. 

He walked slowly through the shire. Many hobbits giving him weird looks and wondering eyes. He didn't blame them. He looked awful. All he could hear were suppressed insults and whispers of various sorts. Many saying things like "The adventure" , or " Not the likes of him." Bilbo didn't care. He slowly walked to the door of his hobbit hole and it was there he allowed himself to take it in. Home.

The oak door that was newly painted, now a year ago. His grass neatly trimmed ( obviously the neighbours couldn't help themselves) and the sunlight piercing down on it. He put his shaking hands on the door knob and simply felt the texture. His face widen and he grinned from ear to ear. 

He could smell the shire. See the shire. And finally he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Alex Rosamund Clifford


End file.
